


My Precious little Marie

by Hannabeth8



Series: Les enfants hippocampes [17]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A two part journal entry by Marius Pontmercy relating to two milestone of his daughter's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journal entry #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first entry, and it's about the birth of Marie.

_The Journal of Monsieur Marius Pontmercy_

 

_October 16th 1832_

 

_The most wonderful miracle has happened tonight, my child has finally arrived; Enjolras and I are both glad it's finally over, and we're also glad to see our little girl._

 

_You should see her, she's absolutely beautiful; she has the same hair color as me, and the eyes like her pama._

 

_To be honest I first had some doubt about being a father, but then I held her for the first time._

 

_Then for reasons beyond my comprehension, I had this feeling like I wanted to be there for this child, to protect her, and also to show that even if the whole world is against her; I'll still love her._

 

_When she started crying for the first time, I just simply whispered_

 

_"Don't worry, I promise I will never let anything happen to you. Because you are so precious to me."_

 

_While I'm happy that Marie is here, I couldn't help but notice that her older half sister Patria-Rouge seems sad and distressed._

 

_At first I thougth it was she was jealous of the attention the baby was getting, but then when I asked her what was wrong; what she said honestly broke my heart._

 

_She said that she was worried that she won't be able to protect her baby sister, from the world, since her friend Astin warned her that the world is against them._

 

_I didn't know what to say, so I just told her not to worry; that both she and her sister have a caring family that will protect them, this seemed to make her somewhat better._

 

_But as I'm writing this, I can't help but worry about Patria and Marie; especially since I've seen the townspeople treat some of the children here so cruelly._

 

_I can't help but wonder why would anyone be so cruel to these children? They've done no wrong._

 

_All I can gather, was that the children had these mysterious marks on their arms; I must remember to investigate when I get the chance._

 

_All I can do for now is to pray for the safety for Patria-Rouge, Astin, Desiree, Lucien, Vivant, and so many children like them._

 

_Finally a prayer for my little girl._

 

_For My precious little Marie._


	2. Journal Entry #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second Journal entry that takes place around the time Marie got her seahorse mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I messed up BIG TIME, by adding this to "Reunited by Stars and Shadows by mistake. I apologize sincerely and deeply. 
> 
> This chapter also goes into the fears that many parents of seahorse children have.

_The Journal of Monsieur Marius Pontmercy_

_October 17th 1833_

 

_The most wonderful thing happened tonight, my little girl Marie has got something known as a seahorse mark._

 

_At first I didn't know what a seahorse mark was, but when Enjolras, Grantaire, Patria-Rouge, Marie, and I went over to Astin's home to ask her what kinda stone it looked like; she explained to me that a seahorse mark is something that a child that was born from seahorse blood gets when they turn a year old._

 

_She also explained that when a child born from Seahorse blood turns a year old, this mark appears on their arm; and it's usually the color of a child's birthstone._

 

_So in other words, it's completly normal that she has one; given the circumstances._

 

_While I'm glad she has her seahorse mark, I can't help but feel dread because of a warning Astin said._

 

_She said that sooner or later, the whole town will be against her, just because of a small mark on her arm._

 

_The next day I decided to visit Astin's pama, Bernard Javert; to see if I should listen to Astin's warning._

 

_When I asked him, he briefly looked at me with sadness in his eyes; and said yes._

_He then went on about how it's terrifying it is being the parent of a seahorse child, since the world is pretty much against you and that no matter what you do to help them; it's never good enough  
_

 

_He then warned me, not to trust anyone besides close friends, family, and any other parents of seahorse children._

 

_On my way home, I couldn't help but feel dread for my daughter._

 

_But I won't give up on her, no matter what._

 

_I'm also lucky she has a family that cares about her, and will protect her no matter what._

 

_"Don't worry my precious little Marie, I won't let anyone hurt you."_


	3. caught in the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius gets his heart broken by Enjolras, and Courfeyrac wants to tell Marius how he feels; and Marie ends up caught in the middle of it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said this was gonna be published sooner, but it took longer than I thought; and I apologize. 
> 
> This takes place after the events of chapter 5 of DABDA.

It was a cold and cloudy Sunday November morning, when Enjolras was sitting in his bed holding; Marie who was asleep in his arms.

 

Meanwhile Grantaire was out for the day, helping his sister's husband; breaking unusable barrels for firewood.

 

Soon there was a knock on the door.

 

"Patria-Rouge, can you get that please?"

 

"Okay pama."

 

Patria-Rouge then walked to the door, and opened it to find it was Marius at the door.

 

"Hello Monsieur Pontmercy, are you here to see Marie?"

 

"Yes I am Ms Patria."

 

"Okay they're in pama's room, I'll be out here if you need me."

 

"Thanks Ms.Patria."

 

"Don't mention it."

 

Then Patria-Rouge went back to playing with a small puzzle box, she had found a week ago.

 

Marius then walked to the door to Enjolras's room, where he then knocked on the door.

 

"It's open."

 

Marius then walked into Enjolras's room, and sat on the chair that was next to the bed.

 

"Hello Enjolras, I just wanted to stop by to see how Marie is doing."

 

"She's doing fine, she's asleep right now; she looks so peaceful when she's asleep. Like she doesn't have a worry or care in the world."

 

"Grantaire told me that some people tripped Marie, yesterday; how could anyone do that to a young girl?"

 

"Well the world is cruel to those who can't fight back, but at least she has her family to protect her."

 

"Yes she does, Enjolras there's something I must tell you."

 

"What is it Marius?"

 

"Well I don't know how to say it, but even since I met you; I have always loved you."

 

Enjolras just sat there in silence, his eyes widened in surprise.

 

"What do you mean, Marius?"

 

"What I mean is that I have secretly loved you, and I was too scared to tell you; but now I realized something. That night, and this child is a sign that we were meant to be."

 

Enjolras just sighed deeply and briefly looked away from Marius, trying to process what was happening.

 

He then looked back towards Marius.

 

"Look Marius, you're a great guy; you're smart, kind, caring, and you'll never do anything to hurt me or anyone else. But I'm afraid that I'm not in love with you, I love Grantaire; I'm sorry for feeling this way, I really am. I hope this doesn't make you think ill of me? Because I hope we could still be friends."

 

After hearing what Enjolras said, Marius was trying to hold back his tears.

 

"Don't worry, I understand; Grantaire has been there for you and have showed devotion for you no matter what. I'm such an idiot for thinking I would have a chance, who could possibly love someone like me?"

 

"If this is a way to guilt me, it's not working."

 

"It isn't, I would never do that to you or anyone; I'm just realizing that no one on this earth will find desireable in any way. So the sooner I come to terms with it, the easier it'll be to accept it."

 

Marius then got up from the chair and walked towards the door.

 

"I'll be out of your life now, I hope for the best for you and Grantaire. Farewell Monsieur."

 

Soon Enjolras placed Marie gently on the bed, and ran after Marius.

 

"Wait Marius, you just can't leave Marie like this; she needs you."

 

"I'm not leaving her life, just yours; I'm just a burden to you now."

 

Marius then left the apartment, and Patria-Rouge was still playing with the puzzle box.

  
"Why does it seem like love is more trouble than it's worth, Patria-Rouge?"

 

"I don't know, but I'm gonna do what any sane person would do and stay out of this. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go somewhere else to solve this puzzle."

 

Patria-Rouge then walked to her room with the puzzle box in her hand.

 

Meanwhile Marius was at his apartment, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling; his eyes red and puffy from crying.

 

Soon Courfeyrac, walked into the apartment; and noticed that Marius seemed upset.

 

"Marius are you okay, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong."

 

"It doesn't look like you're fine, I'm your friend; you can tell me anything."

 

Marius then sat up and dried his eyes.

 

"I told Enjolras that I loved him, and then he took my heart and destroyed it."

 

Courfeyrac then sat beside Marius and hugged him.

 

"I'm so sorry, just let it all out."

 

Marius then started sobbing his eyes out, and stopped after a few minute.

 

"I'm such an idiot for thinking I had a chance with him."

 

"I wouldn't be too distraught about it, Enjolras seems like the type who probably thinks he's too good for anyone; the fact that he ended up with of all people Grantaire, is pretty much a miracle."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, that pretty boy, he probably thinks so highly of himself; we're probably mere insects in his presence."

 

"That might be going too far, I know he's not like that."

 

"Why would you still think nicely of the man who took your heart and destroyed it like it was nothing."

 

"Because I'm above that, and it wasn't his fault; it was mine."

 

"You gotta stop thinking less of yourself, it shouldn't be that he's too good for you; but that you're too good for him."

 

"Thanks Courf, I'm glad to have a friend like you."

 

"Don't mention it, I'm always here for you; never forget that."

 

"Thanks, I'm gonna go for a walk; just to clear my head."

 

"Okay well see you later."

 

"Bye."

 

After Marius left, Courfeyrac frowned and then looked out the window.

 

" _If only Marius could see that the person right for him,was right in front of him. Maybe I'll go talk to Éponine about it."_

 

Courfeyrac then left the apartment, and then walked to 55 Rue Plumet; then knocked on the door.

 

The door opened then opened, and there was Éponine; who was holding a sleeping Desiree.

 

"Hello Éponine, is it okay if I talk to you? It's important."

 

"Sure, come on in; we'll talk in the living room."

 

Courfeyrac and Éponine then walked to the living room, Éponine sat on the sofa; while Courfeyrac sat on a chair that was nearby.

 

"So Courf, what did you want to talk to me about?"

 

"Remember when I told you a while back, that I secretly loved Marius?"

 

"Yes, I remember that."

 

"Well he recently got his heart broken by Enjolras, and I'm worried that if I told him I loved him; he will reject me, since he probably will reject any aspect of love to protect himself."

 

"Well maybe you could write him a letter, and tell him how you feel."

 

"Wait I got a better idea, I could write a letter; telling him to meet me at the place we first met, and I can tell him there; and I know who can help me. Thanks Éponine, you're a great friend."

 

"No problem, anything to help a friend."

 

After Courfeyrac left, he went back to his apartment and wrote the letter.

 

He then enclosed the letter in an envelope, and made the letter into a necklace with a ribbon.

 

He then walked over to Enjolras's apartment and knocked on the door, the door was opened by Patria-Rouge.

 

"Hello Patria, I was wondering if you could get your sister for me? I need her help"

 

"Okay."

 

After a while, Enjolras walked to the door; holding Marie who was looking at the ceiling.

 

"Marie, I was wondering if you could give this to your papa; please?"

 

"I take it that it'll be best, if I she goes alone?"

 

"Proabably, since Marius wouldn't want to see you; for obvious reasons."

 

"Okay, but only if Patria-Rouge goes with her."

 

"Okay pama, I'll just go get my shoes."

 

"Thanks, and one more thing; make sure that you don't mention the the letter is from me?"

 

"Okay."

 

After both Marie and Patria got their shoes and jackets on, and Marie has the envelope; they left the apartment.

 

"Now where could Monsieur Pontmercy be?"

 

Marie just shrugged her shoulders,

 

They soon noticed Desiree running after a cat, she soon stopped to catch her breath.

 

"Desiree, have you seen Monsieur Pontmercy?"

 

"He's with my mama, they're at Luxembourg Gardens. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll need to figure out why that cat wants me to follow it."

 

Desiree then ran off, after the cat.

 

"Why is Desi going after that cat, Marie?"

 

"I don't know, she keeps mentioning dreams about a cat and falling into a river."

 

"Well let's continue on our way."

 

After a while, they arrived at Luxembourg Gardens; where they eventually found Marius and Cosette.

 

"Patria, Marie; what are you doing here? it's close to getting dark."

 

Marius then noticed the envelope around Marie's neck, and that it had his name written on it.

 

"Is that letter for me?"

 

Marie nodded yes, took the letter off her neck; and handed it to Marius.

 

Marius then opened the envelope, and read the letter

 

_"Dear Marius_

 

_I want to tell you something but not just anywhere will do._

 

_Meet me at the university steps, I will answer your questions._

 

_I'll also help you escape the darkness, and heal your heart."_

 

_Sincerely_

_Your secret admirer"_

 

After Marius read the letter, he left Luxembourg Gardens.

 

"Wait Marius, where are you going."

"I'm going to figure out who wrote that letter."

 

After Marius had left, Cosette was just standing there in confusion.

 

"Okay, what the hell just happen?"

 

"I have no idea, I'm just trying to stay out of it; as much as I can. Have a good evening, Mademoiselle Fauchelevent."

 

"Wait, is it okay if you could walk home with me; it'll be nice to talk to someone."

 

"While we would like to, we have to hurry and head back home; before it gets too dark so that pama doesn't get worried."

 

"Okay, I understand, well have a good evening."

 

"Okay, have a good evening as well; Mademoiselle Fauchelevent."

 

After walking for a while, Marie and Patria-Rouge finally returned to the apartment; and placed their coats and shoes away.

 

Patria-Rouge then returned to her room to attempt to solve the puzzle box, meanwhile Marie walked into her pama's room; who was sitting on his bed, reading.

 

She then got her blanket, and walked up to her pama.

"Pama, is it okay, if I lie down next to you; please?"

 

"Sure, why not."

 

Marie then climbed up the bed and lied down next to Enjolras.

 

"Were you able to get the letter to your father?"

  
"Yes pama, but I'm glad to be with you again."

 

"How come, Marie?"

 

"I feel more safe with you, like all the sad feelings go away."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Like when some the grown ups yell, and say mean words towards me and Patria; or when they trip us, or throw things at us."

 

"Don't worry Marie, I won't let anyone hurt you or Patria."

 

"Pama, why are they mean to us?"

 

"Because when people see something or someone that unique or special, they would get angry or scared; and they unfortunately don't see the beauty that's in front of them. They don't see what I see."

"What do you see, pama?"

 

"When I look at you and your sister, I see two wonderful, bright, and beautiful young girls; who care about the people they love, and aren't afraid to stand tall. Sometimes I pray that people would someday see children like you, the way I do."

 

"I love you pama."

 

"I love you, as well; my precious little Marie."

 

Marie then fell asleep in her pama's arms, to the sound of the rain falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might create a separate fic that goes into detail of the parts of the story surrounding Marius and Courfeyrac

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add more characters in the tag for the third story, and a new ship might enter the series.


End file.
